Kill My Baby
by Lithuem
Summary: Se niega a todo lo que sea que se le cruza por la cabeza a Jason, aunque se le ven las intenciones desde kilómetros, mientras le ve acercarse. Pero ninguna excusa vale contra esa sonrisa llena de malas intenciones que le haría retroceder si no la conociera tan condenadamente bien.


Tenía esto en la cabeza desde que Matt habló sobre esta canción y Jason preparando bollitos en el microondas. Y como tal debía escribirlo aunque me ha costado una barbaridad, mi fuerte no es escribir precisamente. Así como es lógico esto va dedicado a mi Jason personal Matt, del cual estoy estúpidamente enamorado.

Obligatorio para todos los que lean escuchar Kill My Baby de Nick Curran de fondo al menos una vez.

* * *

Prácticamente todas las mañanas le sorprenden volviendo a casa.

Hoy el sol se despereza poco a poco despejando la humedad de la ciudad y consiguiendo quitarle el frio, aunque solo sea un poco, que se le cala hasta los huesos todas las noches. Esas mañanas son agradables a pesar del cansancio y siempre aprovecha para quedarse algunos minutos disfrutando de la ocasión. Le gusta notar el sol en la piel en días así, cuando esta tan cansado que lo único que piensa es en llegar al sofá de casa para agonizar durante horas. Ni siquiera piensa en una cama, se conforma con el sofá, una silla o incluso el mismo suelo. Da igual, lo único que quiere es dormir.

Pero al menos durante unos minutos deja que el sol le relaje animándole a continuar un día más con su trabajo.

Son detalles como esos, pequeños e insignificantes a veces, los que le animan.

También hay otros claro.

Como esa mañana que al llegar a su apartamento se encuentra con todas las ventanas abiertas de par en par, como si Gotham no fuera una ciudad peligrosa a pesar del 6º piso en el que "vive", y las cortinas bailando al ritmo de la música, la brisa y el sol. Pasos aquí y allá se unen a la melodía a todo volumen que suena. Y para cuando Tim quiere darse cuenta esta apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Traje a medio quitar y guantes, cinturón y sobre todo capucha olvidada en el sofá donde pretendía morirse un poco. Cuando sonríe siente el pelo pegado a las mejillas.

.

_I'm just a guy whose intentions are good_

_Try to do everything the way I should_

_But this chick I got, she won't be runnin' around_

_I'm gonna kill this chick if she don't simmer down_

_._

La radio está apoyada en el borde de la ventana con el volumen al máximo y parece cantar total y exclusivamente para él. Para Jason que en medio de la cocina entre la leche, las cáscaras de huevos, la harina y las tazas baila con entusiasmo. Era solo botas con punta de acero, esas que usa para patear traseros y que siempre, siempre están manchadas de sangre, y calzoncillos rojos de Wonder Woman que siempre que puede luce orgulloso diciendo que son regalo de Kory. Aunque Tim siempre ha pensado que esa es solo una simple excusa y que le encanta llevarlos cada vez que puede.

Tim se siente morir un poco por lo agotado que esta y por el hombro que le empieza a dolerle horrores por culpa de un mal golpe con una barra de hierro. Pero sobre todo cuando Jason se gira hacia el bailando y cantando y tiene que admitir, aunque nunca lo hará en voz alta, que no lo hace nada mal.

.

_She told me she loved me, she told me a lie_

_It's all about the way that you kiss or fight_

_If you don't stop doin' me the way you do_

_Somethin' bad's gonna happen to you_

_._

Se niega a todo lo que sea que se le cruza por la cabeza a Jason, aunque se le ven las intenciones desde kilómetros, mientras le ve acercarse. Una y mil veces se resiste como el mejor villano de Gotham pero de poco le sirve. Por no decir que no le sirve de nada cuando le atrapa. Ninguna excusa vale contra esa sonrisa llena de malas intenciones que le haría retroceder si no la conociera tan condenadamente bien.

_-¿Bailas Drake?-_

Y no puede seguir negándose cuando Jason tira de él hacia el centro de la cocina, inundada del olor dulce del chocolate y le hace girar arrancándole una carcajada.

.

_I'm gonna kill my baby_

_I'm gonna shoot my baby_

_I'm gonna murder my baby if she don't quit messin' around_

_I'm gonna kill my baby if she don't quit messin' around_

_._

Son detalles como esos, pequeños e insignificantes a veces, los que le animan a seguir con su trabajo un día más.


End file.
